minecraft_xtreme_wrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Picodude
Pico, better known as Picodude is an American Minecraft wrestler, currently signed to MWA. He is the MWA Tag Team Champion in Aerial Assassins with Milky and NGPW Jr. Heavyweight Champion. Career EPW On the December 7th, 2018 episode of EPW, Pico faced Treetops in a dark match before the show. In a valiant effort, Pico had lost and Tree won the match by submission. Later, on the January 4th, 2019 return episode of EPW, Picodude interrupted Elite and Emily's celebration after beating Panda in a close match. Pico challenged EliteIAm to a match for the EPW Any Match Case. Elite was convinced and gave in, therefore the match was set for EPW's Speedway Sonora. The EPW before Speedway, Pico was supposed to be in a match with Panda but EliteIAm attacked him during his entrance. At EPW Speedway, Elite retained his Any Match Case against Pico. After EPW Speedway Pico made an alliance with Koolbuzz as they challenged the MXW Indie Tag Champs but at EPW Rising Revolution II (2019), Pico & Koolbuzz participated in a Tag Team Gauntlet. They were defeated by Superman_Steve and Treetops. The EPW after he interrupted SirPlaysMC. They would then get a match confirmed against each other for EPW We're Going Nowhere. Pico would then lose at EPW We're Going Nowhere. After losing to a match against LiamZayd Liam then challenged Pico to a match at Run for Cover Pico accepted and it was official Pico vs Liam for Run for Cover. At Run for Cover Pico would defeat Liam Zayd. Two weeks after his win over Liam Pico saved Lynk the next week Lynk would turn on Pico setting up a match at Major System Error where Pico won by debuting his new finisher a Koji Clutch. In the Fallen Classic Pico would be selected in Block A. Pico would end up with 7 points. At the Fallen Classic Finals Pico would face LiamZayd in a twenty minute time limit match that ended in a draw. At Inception Pico would challenge for the Any Match Case in a Ladder Match against Fr0stsh4dow and ITacoTaco winning that match. Pico went on to defend his case against AmazingJackson and OmegaIsAWrestler. At Time is Up Pico would cash in his Any Match Case against DangerKong but would lose. In the Co Main Event of Rising Revoltuion 3 Pico defeated NonviableAtom. NGPW Pico would get drafted to Collison. In his first match, he beat Lynk in 15 seconds which would impress the Collison GM __Hydrix__, giving him an NGPW United States Championship match on the Collison Episode after NGPW's First PPV, Breakthrough. He faced SirPlaysMC in a losing effort. On the Collision after NGPW High Voltage, Pico injured his knee in a match with Equinox2214. In the NGPW Locked 'n' Loaded Rumble Match, he would return and get eliminated by EliteIAm. On NGPW Collision episode 9, Pico would compete in the main event, LiamZayd vs RagingRich vs himself, Picodude for a spot in the NGPW Undisputed Championship Chamber Match at Fear Factor. He would win when RagingRich hit the Code of Execution onto LiamZayd, but when he pinned Treetops would come out to brawl with him, eventually ending up with both of them backstage. LiamZayd would then get hit with the Blood Rush Brainbuster by Pico to pin him for the 3. In the chamber match Pico was eliminated by AKenah16. Two weeks after his Chamber loss he saved Equinox2214 and then after he saved him the second time a match was confirmed for Day of Reckoning it was Equinox2214 defending his newly won US Title vs Sir_Harsh Pico and former champ SirPlaysMC At Day of Reckoning Equinox2214 Pico would challenge Equinox2214 again for the title but would fail. Then at the start of the new NGPW in Japan, Pico challenged DobbyMXW for the Jr Heavyweight Championship losing, he would get his chance in the G1 getting 6 points by defeating, OmegaIsAWrestler the NGPW Champion, Treetops the Intercontinental Champion, and DobbyMXW the Jr Heavyweight Champion, at International Incident in Blackpool Pico would challenge OmegaIsAWrestler in a match for the NGPW Championship but would lose in a valiant effort. After this in the build up to Last Gasp Pico would claim his match for the Jr Heavyweight Championship with DobbyMXW At Last Gasp, Pico would defeat Dobby and he would win the Championship. In the leadup to New Awakening BryceMXW would attack Pico. But at New Awakening Pico would defeat Bryce retaining his title. MXW At the Xtreme Chaos IV Pre Show, Pico won the Battle Royal to earn a MXW Contract. Pico would start off challenging Equinox2214 for the International Title losing, before Road to Victory Pico picked up a win against the Xtreme Champion DobbyMXW, facing him at Insurgence, after that Pico would attack DobbyMXW the KO after Insurgence saying they weren't over yet. Pico lost to DobbyMXW at Lone Survivor 2019 after the team of Raging Machinery attacked Pico closing the door allowing for Dobby to beat Pico. In the KOs after Raging Machinery would attack Pico until one time MilkyOreo12 came out and helped Pico! At Xecution: The End the team of MilkyOreo12 and Pico would defeat Raging Machinery. In the following weeks on Warfare, Miles and Love would attack Milky and Pico. In Wrestling Finishing Moves: * Bloodrush (Brainbuster) * Strombreaker Signature Moves: * Rolling Death (Flip DDT) * 630 Senton Entrance Themes: * "The End of Heartache" by Killswitch Engage * "My Curse" by Killswitch Engage (Former NGPW) * "Misery Loves My Company" by Three Day Grace (Current NGPW) Tag Teams and Stables * Aerial Assassins -- with Milky * Sanguine Championships And Accomplishments EPW * EPW Any Match Case Holder (1 Time) MXW * Xtreme Chaos IV Battle Royal Winner * MWA Tag Team Champion (1 Time, Current) -- with Milky NGPW * NGPW Jr Heavyweight Champion (1 Time, Current) Dave Milkster * Ranked 17th MXW/MWA Wrestler of 2019 Ratings {| class="article-table" !Match !Stars !Event !Card !Notes |- |Pico vs Elite |3 |EPW Speedway |1 |EPW Any Match Case |- |Pico and Buzz vs Steve and Tree vs Armed Forces (ECE and Rob) vs The Pack (Cat and Panda) |1.5 |Rising Revolution 2 |3 |Indie Tag Team Titles |- |Pico vs Sir |3.25 |EPW We're Going Nowhere |2 |- |LiamZayd vs Pico |3 |EPW Run for Cover |1 |- |Lynk vs Pico |2.75 |EPW Major System Error |1 |- |Eq vs Sir vs Harsh vs Pico |3.25 |NGPW Day of Reckoning |4 |NGPW United States Title |- |Pico vs Taco vs Frost |2.75 |MXW/EPW Inception |1 |EPW Any Match Case / Ladder Match |- |Equinox vs Pico |3.25 |MXW Heatwave |3 |MXW International Championship |- |Pico vs Jackson |DUD |EPW Death of Me |1 |EPW Any Match Case |- |Dobby vs Pico |3.75 |NGPW Rampage in Osaka |3 |NGPW Junior Heavyweight Championship |- |Dobby vs Pico |3.5 |MXW Insurgence |2 |MXW Xtreme Championship |- |Omega vs Pico |4.5 |NGPW International Incident in Blackpool |Main Event |NGPW Championship |- |Dobby vs Pico |3.25 |MXW Lone Survivor |1 |MXW Xtreme Championship / Steel Cage |- |Dobby vs Pico |4 |NGPW Last Gasp |1 |NGPW Junior Heavyweight Championship |- |Raging Machinery vs Milky & Pico |4.25 |MXW Xecution: The End |1 |MXW Tag Team Championships |- |Pico vs Omega |4 |EPW Blaze of Glory |2 |EPW Any Match Case |- |Atom vs Pico |3.75 |EPW Rising Revolution 3 |Co Main Event |None |- |Pico vs Bryce |3.75 |NGPW New Awakening |2 |NGPW Jr Heavyweight Championship {|